Algo imposible
by Elumini-san
Summary: si explico de que trata se perdería la emoción .w. así que dale un vistaso (Yaoi)


_**Titulo: Algo imposible…**_

_**Disclaimer: No me pertenece uvu**_

_**Género: Yaoi x3 no habrá hard :v **_

_**Parejas: RojoxAxul, RojoxShadow(?, VioxVaati, LinkxZelda.**_

_**Nota: Aun no le entiendo a esta cosa .w. así que si algo me sale mal luego lo arreglo xDD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Un mal comienzo<strong>**.**

Era algo tarde, yo estaba en el lago hylia, el sol se reflejaba en el agua, solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que desapareciera por completo el brillante sol. Yo descasaba y observaba la escena. Me distraje cuando vi a un chico sentado en la orilla del lago justo a unos cuantos metros de mi. Era escalofriante, el tarareaba una canción de cuna, era pálido parecía estar muerto pero estoy seguro de que no lo era, no se...solo instinto, pero si sabia que no era humano, hay muchas especies de monstruos y personas así que era de esperarse que quizá no fuese humano .Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había anochecido y alguien me llamaba...era mi pareja. -Rojo! ya es tarde, te alejaste demasiado!-decía el gruñón. Recupere la conciencia al oírlo y voltee a verlo -oh...disculpa...-me levante de mi lugar y mire por ultima vez a ese chico de negro que parecía mirarnos de reojo y sonreír.

Me acerque a mi pareja -¿qué tanto miras?-preguntó el gruñón algo celoso al notar la presencia del otro chico; algo no muy típico de el -solo vámonos - lo tome del brazo y nos fuimos a casa donde nos esperaban los otros Links.

… … …  
>… … …<p>

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? preguntó el serio. -Fue culpa de Rojo, quiso ir a lago hilya y salió corriendo - dijo el gruñón algo molesto (obvio :v) -well excuse me princ…- el alegre fue interrumpido-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!- los Links a excepción del gruñón rieron. -Okay okay ya jeje, se irán así o se van a cambiar?- dijo sarcásticamente el serio.- Para qué?- confusos el gruñón y el alegre- ohh eso! la fiesta de máscaras de la princesa, perdón jeje...- el alegre dijo apenado.

Después de que los 4 se vistieran con trajes elegantes, cada uno tenía que llevar una máscara, Verde tenia una de un lobo; Vio de un gato; Azul de un dragón; y finalmente Rojo de un conejo.

Nos vemos ridículos - dijo uno de los Links y rió.

Lo se...será mejor que nos separemos por un rato...- dijo el serio

Estoy de acuerdo - dijeron los otros Links. No soportó estas cosas! - Azul se quitó la máscara y la dejo ahí, su pareja quiso hacerle compañía y también dejó la máscara. -listo podemos irnos!- dijo con una gran sonrisa el gruñón. Al llegar al castillo donde había una gran fiesta llena de gente con todo tipo de mascaras, comiendo todo tipo de comida y divirtiéndose por todos lados -iré con Zelda...adiós - dijo y se fue el optimista. -Bien...iré a vagar por ahí...nos vemos de rato - dijo el serio y también se fue.

Y ahora qué?...- el alegre tomó la mano de su pareja.

Este se sonrojo por dicha acción -no lose...solo caminemos por ahí...-ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una banca vacía y decidieron sentarse ahí un momento.

Justo ahora no...-dijo entre murmullos y susurros para sí.

Pasa algo Vio?- el ojo rubí clavo sus ojos en el mencionado.

E-eh...no nada!- le dedico una sonrisa; acto seguido se quito la máscara.

Bien!- le regreso el gesto y le tomó la mano - te ves tan lindo...~

Q-que cosas dices! i-idiota!- se volvió a poner la máscara ocultando su sonrojo aunque Vaati ya lo había visto.

Jeje, ya te vi~

Jump:~ giro la cabeza a otro lado.

Venga! no estás molesto conmigo o sí?- tomo la barbilla de su uke haciendo juntar sus vistas. Vio se sonrojo al notar que algunas personas los miraban raro, en cambio Vaati no le tomo mucha importancia y le deposito un beso en la frente. Vio se sonrojo aún mas.

Vaati no pudo evitar soltar una risilla a lo que Vio fingió molestia.

Disculpa, no pude evitarlo...quieres sentarte un momento?-

Mmm...ya que...- Caminaron un momento hasta encontrar una banca, llegaron a una justo donde estaban Rojo y Azul y decidieron sentarse ahí ya que por el momento no había otro lugar para descansar.

Hola~ les dedicó una sonrisa amigable el peli morado.

Hola- los otros Links saludaron cansinos por alguna razón.

Emm...están bien? -les cuestionó el serio.

Si...solo que estamos algo aburridos, esto es demasiado...formal(?- dijo el gruñón.

Jaja, no esta tan mal - el peli morado cruzó los brazos - cierto Rojo?...Rojo?...-

Rojo estaba inmóvil, no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que decían sus amigos, y solo se fijaba en un punto...era el chico que estaba con él en el lago, ahí estaba el, solo estaba parado observando a Rojo con una mirada fría, llevaba un traje completamente negro y una máscara de un murciélago pero solo abarcaba la parte derecha de su cara. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él había desaparecido.

Recibió un coscorrón de parte del gruñón -planeta llamando a Rojo! despierta! - Los tres amigos lo miraban, mas Rojo solo quedó completamente perplejo.

Rojo...estas bien? - pregunto el minish.

Eh... - Rojo no sabía cómo responderle, solo le dedico una sonrisa. Pensó en preguntarle a Vaati si lo conocía ya que él conocía a mucha gente, quizá si lo describía lo reconocería, pero su opinión cambio y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo vio tan solo a unos pasos atrás de Vio que estaba en la otra orilla de la banca. El minish logro ver el reflejo del tipo mas no volteo, solo lo observaba sus movimientos a través de los ojos del pequeño, pero reaccionó cuando vio que el tipo se acercaba a Vio con una gran sonrisa, y giro lo más rápido posible para detener cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle a su pareja, pero cuando volteo no vio nada; volvió a girarse y ver a través de los ojos del pequeño, quizá era algún espíritu o algo por el estilo, mas no vio nada.

No piensas hablar? - dijo ya algo harto el gruñón.

Disculpa...no me siento bien...podemos ir a casa?...- dijo cansino el pequeño.

Mmm...no se...primero busquemos a Verde.

Vallamos rápido, si? no aguanto mas...me duele la cabeza...-

El gruñón suspiro.- Vaati se quedaran otro rato?.

Emm...quizá solo un rato...- dijo el ojo rubí.

Pueden decirle a Verde que nos fuimos?.

Si claro.

Gracias.

… … …  
>… … …<p>

Azul también tiene su lado dulce así que decidió llevarse a su pareja a descansar.

Gracias Azul - decía el pequeño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

No hay de que.

Ambos se detuvieron al ver al tipo de negro que Rojo había visto ya 3 veces. Azul lo ignoró y tomo la mano de su pareja y esquivaron al sujeto.

Lo conoces? - pregunto confundido el gruñón.

No...pero lo he visto varias veces el día de hoy...es la cuarta vez que...- sus palabras se destrozaron al ver al mismo sujeto parado frente a ellos; en tan solo un parpadear, el sujeto se encontraba ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a solo 5 pasos de ellos, aun más cerca que antes.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste este fic ;^; estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió esto uvu si esta madre tiene reviews le continúo :'v sé que no escribí mucho pero bueh ¬¬ es que me da penita :v .<strong>_


End file.
